Being together is our future
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Sequel to 'Sometimes love has strange ways to show itself' After the end of BTR the four boys start to follow their dreams. They mature, achieve life goals and build families. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Year One

**Thanks to everyone, who reviewed, favourited, followed and read** _'Sometimes love has a strange way to show itself'_ **. This is the sequel. It will have four chapters. And I hope you will like it.**

 **To the three guest reviewers, who reviewed Chapter 21 of** _'Sometimes love has a strange way to show itself'_ **: I am sorry that you didn't like the chapter or if it triggered something. BUT: Firstly, there were enough warnings. You could have skipped the heavy parts. Secondly, unfortunately rape happens every day all over the world. I think it is important to show it and its effects in literature and media. And thirdly, how can you say** 'I thought you were different. 'I **mean WTF? You know nothing about me. So, if you don't want to read my fic(s) anymore, that's sad, but don't blame it on me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Year One**

 **James's POV**

It's crazy how much can change in one year. And in our lives a lot changed:

Soon after we ended BTR some paparazzi discovered the existence of Justin. And of course they went rabid. For a few days they swarmed our houses waiting for an opportunity to see Justin and shoot a photo. One of them even broke into Kendall's and Logan's house. It was just bad for him that since the baby was born, they had a really light sleep. The reporter wasn't even able to go further than the living room, when Kendall and Logan (with raised hockey sticks) stopped him. They held him there, until the police arrested him. After that we all installed security systems in our homes. Carlos and I stayed for a few nights at their place as extra protection for our godson. And we filed a restraining order. No reporter would be able to stay within a radius of 50 feet around our houses or Justin. Sadly, they didn't take the order seriously, but after a few of them were arrested they stayed away.

After the end of BTR, we took a two months break, before we started to follow our dreams. Both Logan and Kendall applied to the UCLA. Both were admitted to the university. Logan would of course study medicine, while Kendall was studying Physical Education and played hockey. Logan took only a few classes, but he had a lot of online classes to take, because he wanted to stay at home and take care of Justin.

Carlos didn't know what he wanted to do for some time. He was interested in a lot of things. But after a lot of talking with the guys, Gustavo and me, Carlos decided that he wanted to stay out of the show business. And so he followed in his father's footsteps and started to go to the police academy. I supported him completely, even though I feared that something would happen to him, while he was on duty. Carlos loved it to become a cop. He was really enthusiastic in all his classes and every time he came home, he radiated happiness. During that time I got laid really often. But not everything was perfect. When Carlos started the police academy, he had to overcome many prejudices: some people didn't like him, because he was Hispanic. Some people didn't like him, because he was gay. Some people thought a former pop star like him shouldn't become a cop. And some people thought all of the above. Fortunately, that didn't last long. Because of his constant politeness and happiness and the fact that he excelled in every class, exam and training, neither teachers nor his classmates could hold their negative feelings.

I started to record some new music with Gustavo. The style of the songs remained close to the style of BTR, but we also took some time to explore other things in order to find my personal style. I also started to take model jobs. For my modelling Carlos and I agreed on a few rules: Firstly, every photo shoot should at least be in California. Neither of us wanted me to travel for weeks through the whole country. Secondly, no photos were I would be nude or almost nude.

»I don't want anyone to see what only I should see and what only I can touch. «, Carlos said.

And I hadn't any reasons to disagree with him. The last rule was that if I would have an offer for a photo shoot, where I would show large amounts of skin (like being shirtless for example) I would have to tell Carlos and he had the right to veto against that shoot. Since I knew he wouldn't have too much problems with me being shirtless on photos, I agreed to that too.

It was insane to see how fast Justin grows. He was almost a year old now. And the past year was filled with so many exciting first times for him: When he smiled for the first time, I nearly melted. Thankfully he smiles a lot. Justin is just too cute. When he was four and a half month old, he rolled onto his stomach for the first time. Kendall and Logan were ecstatic. And Carlos told me that he wants a kid too. At first I was hesitant, because neither of us had enough time for a baby and I wanted to take care of our babies in the best way possible. But a few weeks later, when I saw how Justin sat up for the first time and how happy his parents were, I agreed.

We looked for a suitable surrogate and surprisingly soon we found one. She was in our age, had blonde hair and blue eyes, which meant it was more likely that the baby would look like one of us. She was intelligent and in her family were no diseases that could be passed on to our baby. For the artificial insemination we used Carlos's sperm. We knew that we could use mine later on and I wanted a baby that had Carlos's beautiful eyes first. Now the surrogate is four months pregnant and healthy. And neither Carlos nor I can wait for our baby.

For Carlos's birthday I thought of a special surprise: At first I took him to his favourite restaurant. Then we drove to a small private beach I rented. I prepared a really romantic setting with a soft blanket to sit on, candles and roses. We lay there for some time cuddling and kissing, before I did something that made Carlos speechless, which didn't happen often: I proposed to him. I found a beautiful and really simple golden ring for Carlos. It suited his caramel skin tone perfectly. After a few shocked moments in silence, Carlos thankfully said yes. We both leaked a few tears and I had problems putting the ring on his finger, because my hands were shaking so much. But nevertheless, the moment was perfect.

Afterwards Carlos was a bit worried that I had no ring and so he bought a matching engagement ring for me too.

»I don't want you to get snatched away. , he said teasingly when he presented me the ring.

I laughed and kissed him.

»As if I would ever let that happen. «

When we told Kendall and Logan about our engagement, they were happy for us, even though Logan looked a bit shocked. In a moment when we were alone he told me that he planned to propose to Kendall soon too. And so we babysitted Justin a few weeks later, while our two best friends went out. It was a bit weird when they came home: Kendall presented us the rings (Logan bought one for himself as well), they checked on Justin and before we could blink they disappeared in their bedroom. We barely made it out of the house, before the moaning started.

Carlos and I had surprisingly no fights since the end of BTR. Once in a while we had small arguments, but nothing that wasn't resolved quickly.

Kendall and Logan had one major fight, though. But we saw that coming. Even though Justin was a blessing, both Logan and Kendall were stressed and one day they snapped. They had a really stupid reason for their fight: Kendall forgot to pick up milk on his way home. But they were so stressed and exhausted that this was enough to make them explode. It was good that they got his out of their system, though. And after two days, they apologized and were happy again.

Our lives were not always easy, but I still enjoyed every moment of the last year.

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Year Two

**Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 2 Year Two**

 **Kendall's POV**

I sighed as Logan walked past me without looking at me. I was sitting in the kitchen drinking my morning coffee after Justin got breakfast. I watched how my husband kissed our son's forehead, before he grabbed his backpack and left the house. Two days ago we had a big fight and we both said some pretty bad things. Our lives were actually really great right now:

A month after Logan proposed to me, we had a small, intimate wedding ceremony. It was the perfect ceremony for us. And after the wedding everything went well. Sometimes we were really stressed with college and Justin and the whole other stuff we had to do. But that was fine. We always managed it. A few months ago, Logan even started his internship at a big hospital. Thanks to all the online classes he did during BTR, he was able to finish college early. When Logan came home after the first day in hospital he was exhausted, but so happy. I loved seeing him so happy.

I started my second year at the college and was actively playing in our college's hockey team. Naturally, I was looking for teams already, I could play for. I mean I had another two years to study, but it couldn't hurt to have some options at hand. When I was younger it was my dream to play for the Minnesota Wilds or for the Toronto Maple Leafs. But both Minnesota and Toronto were so far away. I didn't want to move from L.A. Mom and Katie are living here, Gustavo and Kelly too. James and Carlos would be okay to move if us, but I knew they wanted to stay in L.A. Just like I did. And of course my wonderful husband didn't want to leave either, which was the most important argument for me. He got the offer from his hospital to work there after the end of his internship. Not only would Logan be able to cure people, but he also would be able to do his own research. I knew this was really important for him. So the hockey team, I wanted to play the most for, were the L.A. Kings.

But then two days ago, I told him about my wish to get another baby. Logan did not like the idea. He argued that we would barely enough money and time for one child. And that we should wait until we have this things. At first we had a rational discussion, but soon we were shouting at each other:

»JUST STOP, KENDALL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONTROL EVERYTHING? YOU ARE NOT HALF AS GOOD AS LEADER AS YOU THINK! «

»AT LEAST I AM NOT A SELFISH BASTARD! «, I yelled back.

Heavy silence fell upon the room and we both stared shocked at each other.

»Whatever. «, Logan muttered and went upstairs to put Justin to sleep.

Needless to say I was sleeping on the couch at the moment. I felt really bad. I mean I knew that Logan was right: we barely had time for Justin. But I also knew that we would make it somehow.

I had no classes that day, so I stayed at home spending time with Justin. My husband came back when it was already dark. I knew how exhausting his shift must have been and so I prepared a good dinner for him. He muttered:

»Thanks. «

But otherwise he ignored me. Around midnight I went to the bathroom, when I heard quiet crying from the bedroom Logan and I shared. My heart constricted painfully. And so I slipped into the room and under the covers of our bed cuddling into Logie.

»Don't cry, Logie. Please. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. «

»S-Sorry, too. Y-You w-were right. I-I'm selfish. «

»No, you are one of the most generous persons I know. I am really sorry for hurting you. «

Logan buried his face in my chest.

»I love you. «

»I love you, too. «

* * *

Carlos's and James's life was as good as our life. I mean they fought too, just like us. But it was never really serious. Just like us.

James was getting more and more famous every day. His debut album was a really big success. Everyone wanted him. James had a lot of TV interviews, concerts and stuff. A lot of people even wanted him to go on tour for months, but he declined. Instead he made two small tours, both only two weeks long and tried to do as much concerts as he was able to. James didn't want to be separated from his family for too long. Thankfully the media didn't bother us. They seemed to have learned their lesson.

Carlos finished police academy a year ago. He was actually the best of his graduation year. Now he was working as full time cop and loved every minute of it. Even if he would never admit it out loud, James was terrified every time Carlos was at work. I suspected that Carlos knew exactly what was going on, but James denied it. We all knew that if James would admit it, that Carlos would quit his job. But we knew he was so happy and James didn't want to destroy that.

A few weeks after Carlos finished his education his and James baby was born: a healthy and beautiful girl named Isabella Beatrice Diamond. She was looking so much like her father, who happened to be Carlos. Logan and I were in love with that girl.

* * *

The morning after Logan and I made up, was a bit awkward. But after a few minutes, Logan said:

»I didn't give you the chance before to tell me: Why do you want a second child now? «

I knew he wanted his child as much as I did. Nonetheless, I had to bring forth a lot of good arguments. And I could see at the end that Logan was still not really convinced.

»And you know, I talked to Victoria. She wants to be our surrogate again. «

Logan sighed and after a lot of thinking, he sighed, smiled at me and said:

»Okay. Let's get another baby. «

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Year Four

**Thank you for your reviews. I always appreciate praise, friendly advice and constructive criticism.**

 **Chapter 3 Year Four**

 **Carlos's POV**

* * *

 _Part of growing up is realizing you learn to love so many people. It's about forming those relationships and finding what will last forever._

 _Dylan O'Brien_

* * *

When I was a kid, I saw a lot of my distant related family maybe once a year. And they always used to say the same. Everyone. Every year:

»My, what have you grown! « Or »Look at you! All grown up! «

I hated it. I think every kid does. And I never understood why they said that...Until now.

It is astonishing to see how fast your children or godchildren grow up. It sounds like a cliché, but time flies by when you have children. James's and my daughter, Isabella Beatrice Diamond, named after both mine and James's grandmothers, was already two years old, but it feels like it was only yesterday, when I held her for the first time. And while I loved to see her growing up a lot, I also fear the day she will move out. It sounds silly, since that day is sixteen years away, but I think this fear is deeply rooted inside every parent. I see that every day in myself and my husband, but even more in Kendall and Logan:

Justin, now 4 years old, just started to go to kindergarten and his parents were still nervous every time, they dropped him off. Thankfully, Justin's little brother, Matthew David Knight, grounded them. He looked exactly like Logan, which only made sense, since Logan was the biological father. Matt's personality was a bit different than Logan's though. Matt was outgoing, curious and he loved having attention. It was always adorable to see how protective Justin was of his little brother. In that regard he was just like Kendall.

And so James and I decided to get another baby. We already loved our little family with the three kids and our best friends, but we wanted another bundle of joy in our home. Thankfully, we were still friends with Isabella's surrogate and she was fine with carrying another time for us. This time we used James's sperm. It would be hard to manage work and another kid, but we were confident to do this.

One of the biggest difficulties was my irregular work hours. Since 6 months I was a homicide cop and sometimes I had to work longer or go to a crime scene in the middle of the night. It was hard sometimes. I always loved sleeping, but I also loved my job, so that was okay. James was more and more famous. But after two successful albums, three short tours and loads of photo shoots for famous magazines, James decided to have a break, which I appreciate. Not only because he had more time helping me with Isabella, but also because I wanted to spend time with him myself.

Kendall finished college a few months ago. As soon as he was out of college, a few professional hockey teams wanted to have him. To be more precise, he got an offer from the NY Rangers, Minnesota Wild and the Florida Panthers. But he declined every offer, even though we all could see how much it hurt him to decline the Minnesota Wild offer. Logan was even willing to move, in order to make Kendall happy. But the blonde was adamant about staying here. I know Logan felt bad about it, but Kendall got also an offer from the L.A Kings and he was happy about it. And so Logan was able to accept it.

Speaking of Logan, our genius was now almost a full doctor. He finished his internship and now he had to pass a final exam. We were all one-hundred percent sure that Logan would have no difficulties with that, but naturally Logan was nervous. Once he passed the exam, he would be an oncologist. That means he would treat people suffering from cancer. Sometimes Logan would see children with cancer and I know that was depressing Logan. But he once told me that every person he saves would be worth the trouble. And that was something I could understand from my own job.

But there was also a dark moment in our lives: Mike sent me a letter.

He wrote that he wanted to apologize and that he realized that what he did was wrong. The letter sounded sincere, but I didn't believe him. He also wrote that he wanted to meet me to apologize properly. But neither James and I nor Kendall and Logan were interested in going to prison and seeing him again. So we only let Gustavo's lawyer respond for us with a restraining order.

After the letter, I got nightmares again. The nightmares subsided soon after the end of BTR and only came occasionally back, when I had an awful day or something at work triggered them. James was always there to sooth me. But after the letter all those dark memories came back. And even though James was able to make it better, we suffered from my nightmares. Even though we were really careful, Isabella noticed my nightmare and of course she was worried. I didn't like that. I mean what kind of father was I, when I was worrying my barely two year old daughter? Of course she didn't really realize what exactly was wrong, but she wanted to make her papí better. And so, she started to sleep at night in our bed cuddling with us. Surprisingly, her presence helped and after a few weeks my nightmares lessened again and Isabella went after some time back into her own bed. James thought it was adorable and he made a lot of pictures.

One of the best things about the kids was that Gustavo loved them. And of course he tried to hide it like he did it with us, but he never succeeded. The kids (especially their puppy eyes) brought the best out of him. They brought the best out of all of us.

* * *

 _The depth of the love of parents for their children cannot be measured. It is like no other relationship. It exceeds concern for life itself. The love of a parent for a child is continuous and transcends heartbreak and disappointment._

 _James E. Faust_

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Year Six

**Thank you for your reviews. I always appreciate praise, friendly advice and constructive criticism.**

 **Chapter 4 Year Six**

 **Logan's POV**

It's been six years. Six years since the end of BTR. But some things never changed. Even after all these years people are recognizing one of the guys or me. I mean with James and Kendall it makes only sense, but Carlos and I were almost completely out of the public eyes. Sometimes there were still people who recognized us, at the grocery store or at work. It was always nice to be recognized, but there were occasions where it was annoying. For example when people (usually men) were recognizing Kendall, because of his hockey career and completely disregarded me. I mean I don't need the attention, but when my husband and I were walking down a street, holding hands, and some random guy would push me aside, of course I become annoyed. In the eyes of a lot of people I was just a 'player's wife', an accessory on Kendall's arm. And I hated that. Kendall did, too. He always became annoyed for some time, when this happened.

In the last two years, since he started playing for the L.A. Kings, Kendall became one of the most successful and best-playing players of the NHL. A part of his job was also giving interviews. And since reporters are always nosy, there were always questions about me too. Of course, Kendall was the perfect husband he is and made more than clear that I am not his little housewife. It didn't really change anything, but I still loved him for making himself clear.

Simultaneously with Kendall's career, my career started to become really successful too. At the hospital I was able to do research and I made some progress with curing cancer, especially when the patients are really young. A few renowned professional magazines were publishing my results and improvements, too. And that made me proud. The guys, especially Carlos and Kendall, were always pointing out that I was doing wonders. But I don't think I am that good. I loved helping people, but I was not doing miracles.

Carlos was helping people too. In the last two years, he made a miraculous way-up in the LAPD. And now he had his own team, his own homicide squad. His work hours became even more irregular, but his captain and the other people in his team understood that his family was more important to Carlos.

Carlos's job (and my job too) was dangerous. Because we both brought our jobs home with us. I mean Kendall goes to training or plays a game. If he wins, he is happy and if he loses he is sad. But that's it for him. Carlos and I saw often things we couldn't let go so easily. For example, when I had to treat a child, maybe 10 years old, because of leukaemia, or when he had to solve a really gruesome case. Of course we were always able to talk to our beloved husbands, but they didn't completely understand. But Carlos and I did. And that made our friendship even stronger.

James became one of the biggest stars of the American music industry. He had a lot of fans from all over the world. James made a lot of new music. Thankfully he didn't have to do long tours. The longest tour he had was about one and a half month long. Of course, not everybody liked it and a lot of fans demanded that he should do longer tours, but James wasn't fazed by them.

The most exciting and most important, but also most exhausting thing in our lives were the kids, though:

Justin just turned six. He went to school and he was the most active one. Justin loved the school, he had his two best friends and together they did a lot of mischief. They were widely known as mischief makers and pranksters. Justin and his friends were always outside playing and exploring.

Matthew was four. He was a bit quieter. Our youngest son was into music. Even though he was very young he wanted to sing and play guitar. Of course, we sent him three times a week to the music academy, where he learned a lot. And Matt loved every minute of it.

And two years ago, shortly after I became a full doctor, we got a beautiful daughter: Sophia Allison Knight. Once more Victoria acted as surrogate for us. She was too young for playing, but we could already see that she shared her father's obsession: hockey. We knew she would become a good hockey player.

Isabella, Carlos's and James's oldest child was 5 now and would start school in the coming fall. She was really athletic too. Isabella loved doing ballet and when she would be older, she wants to do running. At first sight, Isabella was fulfilling every stereotype about girls: her favourite colour was pink, she was doing ballet and she loved wearing dresses. But she was a badass. Well, as much as she could with 5.

After Isabella, Carlos and James got another two children, from the same surrogate: Kira Lydia Diamond and Derek Tyler Diamond. They were twins. They looked pretty similar of course, but they were not identical. They were two and a half year old. And they did almost everything together: they loved playing in the garden, discovering new animals and plants or they pretended to be superheroes and to save the world.

Naturally, family gatherings were always chaotic. I mean, these gatherings meant our 6 kids and us, Mama Knight, Katie and her fiancée. Often Gustavo and Kelly with her husband and little child came too. It was loud, chaotic and messy. Most of the times something broke or the kids fought or they were hurt or just generally grumpy. Sometimes, we ran out of patience. Sometimes we made mistakes. Sometimes we were not good parents. But at the end of the day, we had the best life imaginable.

 **This was sadly the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for following this series. You can also check out my other stories if you want to.**


End file.
